<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sebaciel Kinkmas Prompts by solar_flare26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025977">Sebaciel Kinkmas Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_flare26/pseuds/solar_flare26'>solar_flare26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ciel's a bit of a brat, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian has to put him in his place, Teasing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, its a bit minor but its there, kinkmas in july, more tags will be added as the prompts are filled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_flare26/pseuds/solar_flare26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Sebaciel's Kinkmas In July a few will be combined depending on how I feel but I will be trying to do them all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On The Edge  I. Orgasm Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time doing something like a kinkmas but I hope you enjoy the read, it might be a bit haphazard but hopefully I'll improve throughout the month!<br/>Unbetaed so forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes and the like ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needy and demanding are the first two words Sebastian would use to describe his young master. The young boy would demand things as easy as breathing, often shooting his butler a hard stare if said demands weren’t followed through as soon as he made them. Of course, Sebastian was an impeccable butler and the commands would be followed to a T, but what kind of butler would he be if he didn’t teach his young master the importance of patience. Ciel had been particularly difficult in the past week, ordering Sebastian around left and right during the day, pouting and teasing during the night. It seems his young master was going through a phase of making his life as hard as possible, purposefully brushing his bare feet against his crotch during the morning while getting dressed, spreading his pale legs in his sleep shirt as he waited to be tucked in, but he had tried to not let himself get riled up by his brat of a master. Sebastian had grinned and bore the entire week of teasing, Ciel getting bolder and bolder each day, in truth he honestly wanted to see how far the teen would go in his apparent endeavour to make him snap but this time the boy had gone too far in reciprocating the flirtiness of some old man, a business partner who’s lustful gaze had dirtied Ciel just by looking at him in the way he had. He knew exactly what he had to do to teach his young master there was only so much one could take before they snapped. It would no longer be just a lesson in patience but a punishment for teasing far more than he should’ve.<br/>
Plastering a fake smile on his face he assisted the guest in putting on his jacket, pulling away for a moment before gripping at the man’s shoulder tight enough something popped out of place. Leaning in close he allowed his aura to grow dark, “If you dare to look at the young master again like you did tonight you will find yourself without eyes.” Straightening up he walked over to the door, opening it for the man who was shaking in fear. “Travel safely sir.” A shaky nod and the man was gone. Slowly shutting the door with a click Sebastian turned on his toe, now for the matter of dealing with Ciel.</p><p>Sitting in his office Ciel sipped at his tea, perfectly sweetened as always thanks to Sebastian. Frowning into his cup as thoughts of his butler ran through his head, perhaps it was foolish to start teasing the demon as he had but once he started it would be even more foolish to stop. So he had continued to do so, he simply wanted to see how far he could go before the butler did anything about it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the end goal to be, perhaps just to see the demon show any emotion beyond the perfectly put together image he always had. Just as he put his now empty teacup down the man he was thinking about walked in, the same perfect, fake smile on his face. Furrowing his brow for a few moments he puffed out a sigh as he looked to the side, “What is it?” His tone was not petulant as he asked his question.</p><p>“It is getting late, it is time to get you ready for bed.” Sebastian simply continued to smile, hiding what he had planned under the unperturbed mask he had perfected over the years as he walked around the desk to pull Ciel’s chair out, allowing the teen to slip out and stand to the side. Pushing the chair back in he walked slightly in front of Ciel, opening the door for him as all good butlers do before falling into step just behind and to the side of him.<br/>
Walking the length of the hallways they arrived at the young master’s room, Sebastian opening the door for Ciel as always, dark red eyes hiding his true intentions. Going through the motions of undressing the demon took his time, deftly undoing each button with a simple twist of his fingers. Working his way down to Ciel’s bottom half he removed the heeled shoes, unclipped the garters, gloved fingers slipping in under the band of the socks to pull them down and off the slim legs one by one. As always once he moved onto the next leg Ciel used his now bare foot to press against Sebastian’s leg, rubbing firmly and inching closer and closer to his crotch with each pass. However this time instead of simply standing up and ignoring it, the moment his wandering limb pressed against Sebastian’s cock the demon grabbed his foot. “Your recent behaviour has been rather unbecoming of a noble such as yourself young master.” Sebastian scolded as he stood up, still gripping the small foot in his much larger hand. </p><p>“What are you doing Sebastian-” Ciel asked incredulously, his question cutting off as he was forced to lie back on the bed. The teen’s stomach felt as if it was in his throat, he could tell he had gone too far with the teasing. He should have just swallowed his pride and stopped after the first time having gotten no response. Inside his shorts, he felt a twitch, as Sebastian towered over him, thumb pressed firmly into the arch of his foot. Swallowing thickly he was about to open his mouth to demand the demon unhand him when the foot was let go. </p><p>“I would have let it pass, accepted it as a momentary phase if you hadn’t reciprocated Lord Williams’s interest tonight.” Tutting his tongue down at the boy he watched as a flush slowly bloomed across pale cheeks.<br/>
Perhaps Sebastian was right, it was unbecoming, that didn’t mean he was going to lie here and be scolded. Once again he was cut off by Sebcastion action as the butler reached down and unbuttoned his shorts. “You have been far too difficult this recent week, there is only so much a man can take before he snaps, Milord” Pulling the shorts down he tossed them to the side. Now that they were out of the way it was clear to see that Ciel was very much interested in whatever was going to happen, his cocklet pressing against the cotton of his bloomers.<br/>
Now that he was in this position he could admit to himself the real reason he had been teasing Sebastian this entire week, he wanted the demon butler, he had been intensely attracted to him for who knows how long now. He didn’t know how to deal with it, and in his mind, the clear route would be to tease the butler into action. “Of course I have to teach you that there are consequences, it is my duty as your butler to teach you right from wrong.” Tugging the bloomers down as he said this despite Ciel trying to squirm away, flushing even deeper now that he was entirely bare, it was different from the other times Sebastian had undressed him. He was entirely on display and Sebastian was not hiding how his eyes dragged across his body. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Keeping his voice from trembling in nervousness he put on a brave face, dick twitching against his stomach despite the way his heart was pounding. </p><p>At his question, Sebastian’s face finally shifted from the neutral smile he kept into a sharp grin, nipping the middle finger of his glove between straight white teeth he tugged it off, doing the same to his other one.<br/>
“I mean that I have to tease you much like you have been teasing me, that seems fair does it not?” Crawling onto the bed Sebastian hovered over the smaller body, leaning down to drag his nose against a soft cheek. Ciel’s eyes fluttered shut, grip tight on the bedsheets beneath him as he sucked in a shuddery breath. He had messed up big time, yet he couldn’t find it in him to regret — his unconscious desires were being fulfilled. </p><p>Sebastian pressed his clothed leg between Ciel’s thin ones, spreading them open more than they already were. A warm hand pressed against his ribs, dragging across the pale expanse of skin as he arched into the touch, letting go of the sheets to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck instinctively.<br/>
Gripping the curve of the boy’s hip Sebastian held him in place as he kissed a distinct collarbone, tongue poking out to lick at the skin making Ciel gasp quietly and tighten his grip. Drawing a line of openmouthed kisses down a small chest until he reached baby pink nipples, Sebastian hummed as he closed his mouth around one and swirling his tongue around it as he listened with care to Ciel’s cries. </p><p>If this is what Sebastian meant by teasing it wasn’t a deterrent if anything it was a reward. Gripping at the collar of the demon’s jacket the teen let out a whine as the wet heat around his nipple disappeared before starting again but on the otherwise neglected nipple. Pinching the slick nipple between two fingers Sebastian tugged on it, rolling it between his index finger and thumb to transform the baby pink into a beautiful deep pink that contrasted against Ciel's skin. Gently biting down on the nipple in his mouth the loud cry was music to his ears, pulling his head back with the bud still between his teeth he released it once it stretched as far as it could go. Lapping at the nipple to soothe the mistreatment soon Ciel’s chest was slick and shiny from the spit, heaving as Ciel gasped for air underneath Sebastian’s body.<br/>
A determined glint filled Ciel’s mismatched eyes as he stared up at his butler before tugging him down to clash their lips together in a desperate kiss. Letting the teen try his best at a deep kiss Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle into it, the inexperience was clear in how messy the boy was being, doing his best imitation of something he had seen in Lau’s company no doubt. Reaching up with the hand that had been teasing a nipple the demon cupped a small jaw, keeping Ciel’s head captive as he took over the kiss, tongue slipping in with ease and claiming every part of it winning the battle for dominance that the teen had foolishly started. Pulling away from the kiss a thick string of spit connected them before it broke and landed on Ciel’s chin only to be wiped away by the hand on his jaw. </p><p>“This is supposed to be a punishment for your behaviour, if you’re going to be so wanton I’m going to think you’re enjoying this.” Sebastian cooed down at Ciel, the thumb on the boy’s hip stroking a small circle as he reprimanded him. </p><p>“Hurry up and do whatever you have planned to do already, I can’t take this teasing.” Came the petulant response, having swallowed his pride Ciel was back to his demanding self. He didn’t know what ‘it’ was but he wanted it and he wanted it now.  </p><p>Shaking his head in disappointment Sebastian pulled away even further, sitting back on his knees, “That would defeat the entire purpose, but I suppose we can move onto the main event of this punishment.” It was clear to him that Ciel had no idea what he was asking for, which made it all much more enjoyable. How ironic his impatience would lead to being able to teach him its importance.<br/>
Dragging his gaze down to the weeping cocklet between them he stifled a chuckle. “It seems you have gotten excited.” Teasing the teen he reached out and dragged a finger down the thin vein on the underside which caused the bony hips to jerk up into the fleeting touch.</p><p>“Isn’t that to be- to be expected in this situation.” Pausing to let out a gasp as Sebastian wrapped two fingers and his thumb around him, it was different from his own curious touches late at night after being tucked in. The smooth, slow strokes were purposeful and wonderful. Unable to keep his eyes open Ciel’s lashes fluttered shut once more, head tipping back as his mouth fell open to let out a moan.<br/>
Sebastian didn’t respond, instead, he focused on bringing Ciel to the edge slowly but surely — watching as the teen’s body was torn between being loose and tense. Pressing the boy’s hips down with one hand he kept him from bucking into the strokes, within minutes he was feeling the stomach muscles clench under his palm and he pulled his hand away from the weeping prick.<br/>
Closed eyes opened and looked at Sebastian blearily, whining at the loss of pleasure.<br/>
“Why did you stop?” The innocent question triggered a full laugh from the demon, low and teasing as he gazed at Ciel with faux tenderness. </p><p>“Did you forget that this was supposed to be a learning experience?” Tilting his head he answered the question with a question.<br/>
As the feeling of tightness in his stomach dissipated Ciel’s brows furrowed, and seeing his visible confusion Sebastian could only chuckle once more.<br/>
“You won’t be cumming until I decide you’ve waited long enough for it, I’m going to tease you over and over again until you break. This should be a fitting enough punishment for your behaviour no?” Seeing that the teen had calmed down he wrapped his fingers around the little prick once more, cutting off any response from Ciel.<br/>
The teen’s head slammed back down on the bed as Sebastian stroked, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction of having him fall apart he held back his cries as best he could, choking on barely held back moans and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His other hand had fallen from the grip around Sebastian’s neck and gripped at the wrist attached to the large hand holding him down; blunt nails digging into the skin uselessly. </p><p>Again and again, Sebastian brought Ciel close to the edge before pulling away entirely, sometimes palming the boy’s testicles to prolong the teasing and cooing each time he whined as his hips canted into the air. By the fifth time, Ciel was sensitive all over, sweat beading in the concave of his chest and along his brow, of course, his lack of endurance was to be expected, but it was also extremely satisfying for Sebastian to see the typically stubborn little earl so close to breaking under his touch. Leaning down he licked a stripe up the boy’s chest, the salty-sweet taste of his sweat the most delectable treat for the demon’s tongue. </p><p>Ciel’s head swam from the mix of sensations, the icy hot feeling of each ruined orgasm making his body tremble, his skin unbelievably sensitive to the teasing licks that were being dragged across his chest combined into something far too much to bear.<br/>
“Please Sebastian- I’m sorry I teased so much, please, stop teasing.” Tears collected at the corner of his eyes as he pathetically pleaded for release.<br/>
Humming in consideration as he brought his tongue back and forth across a puffy nipple Sebastian took the soft skin into his mouth and bit down gently, leaving an indentation of his teeth, little pinpricks of blood from his fangs digging in deeper than the rest of the pearly whites. </p><p>“I don’t know, are you really sorry milord, or are you just saying what will get you what you want?” The demon couldn’t help but prolong it all just a little bit longer, circling the cherry-red tip of Ciel’s prick with his thumb. </p><p>Letting the tears fall as he nodded his head Ciel arched into the touch, “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, please Sebastian I can’t take it anymore.” Small hand gripping at the man’s wrist as strong as he could he sniffled as he forced his eyes open to meet the dark red gaze of his butler. </p><p>Kissing his teeth at the beautifully pathetic image in front of him Sebastian made a sound of agreement low in his throat.<br/>
“Very well, since you are truly sorry.” Wrapping his fingers around the sensitive cocklet fully he stroked it for the last time that night and when Ciel seemed near release instead of pulling his touch away he kept stroking, finally letting him fall over the edge.<br/>
Back arching like a bow pulled taut the young earl’s body lifted inches off the bed from the strength of his orgasm, milky fluid spurting out with surprising strength to cover his chest and the back of Sebastian’s hand as he let out a loud cry.<br/>
Aftershocks from the strong release wracked his body, coltish legs shaking as his hips jerked into the grip still wrapped around his prick. More tears had fallen, dripping down his temple to wet his sweat-soaked hair even further than it already was. </p><p>Figuring his young master had learned his lesson Sebastian pulled his hand away from between Ciel’s legs. The boy’s cry had quieted down and his pink lips fell open and shut wordlessly as he reached childishly towards the demon. Obliging with his wordless demand Sebastian dipped down to pick him up, cradling him in his arms for a few moments before moving towards the bathroom where he had prepared a bath before the punishment. He couldn’t very well leave him to sleep in his mess now could he?<br/>
Washing the sweaty, cum-stained body the butler took his time, gently scrubbing all evidence of the punishment away. Once clean he dressed Ciel for bed and picked him up once more, the boy having been hovering between sleep and the waking world the entire time he was being bathed. Pulling the blanket back he tucked the exhausted teen into bed, leaning in close Sebastian brought his lips close to a small ear before Ciel’s eyes slid shut for the night, “There are better ways to get me to touch you, milord.” Moving to stand to his full height he smiled knowingly down at Ciel, picking up the candelabra and bringing it with him as he left, leaving the young earl to sleep with those final words bouncing around his head and following him into the world of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idle Hands - II. Hands/Gloves & III. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meshed day 2 and 3 together because it took me a bit to write this one. Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian’s hands were the bane of Ciel’s existence at this moment. It was no secret that the man was attractive, tall and lean with a handsome if not pretty face — these were all things that are easy to see but no one had yet to mention how dangerous his hands could be. Yes, he killed and threatened people with those hands but this was a different kind of dangerous, the slender pianist-like fingers paired with a broad palm and their everyday movements filled Ciel’s waking days much to his chagrin. As much as he tried to stop himself from practically going braindead whenever the demon butler’s hands came into view it was impossible to do. It was annoying, and shameful the way just the man’s hands alone could distract him so, just thinking about the unfair hands had him hot under the collar. Shaking the traitorous thoughts away he tried to focus on his work again, he only had a few more sections to check over on the ledger before tea-time; then his object of <s>desire</s> annoyance would be here and he would take his break.</p>
<p>Sooner than he would have liked there was a knock at the door, “Come in.” Permitting the person to enter of course who else would it be but Sebastian, perfectly on time three o’clock right on the dot as always. In front of him was a small silver cart that held a number of covered plates along with a teapot and a single teacup. Taking the papers in front of him he collected them into a neat pile and placed them to the side, he would return to them later. Against his will, his eyes were drawn to the gloved hands wrapped around the handle of the cart, the pure white fabric only accentuating their appearance. Forcing his gaze away from the hands before Sebastian noticed he didn’t see the way the butler grinned crookedly. </p>
<p>“For today’s tea, we have your favourite Earl Grey paired with freshly baked gingersnaps and Victoria scones with a side of Devonshire cream along with strawberry preserves.” Uncovering the small spread of foodstuffs he placed the plates in front of Ciel, then moving onto pouring the tea he expertly went through the motions of filling the teacup, spooning the perfect amount of sugar and milk just as the teen liked it. Through it all Ciel found his eyes pulled towards the butler’s hands once more; appreciating the subtle movements it took to stir the spoon just right without even a bit of scraping. Not realizing the tea was placed in front of him he hid his jump as best he could when Sebastian cleared his throat.<br/>“Something on your mind, milord?” Ciel could practically hear the teasing in the man’s voice, furrowing his brow in annoyance he picked up the tea, covering up any embarrassment he felt.</p>
<p>“No, I was just waiting for you to get on with serving the tea.” Saving face he sipped at the liquid, perfect, every time.</p>
<p>Placing a hand on his chest Sebastian gave a bow, “Of course young master, my apologies.” the fakest of apologies slipped from the smiling lips that filled Ciel with ire, both because he knew it wasn’t genuine and because he knew he was being teased.</p>
<p>“If it takes you that long to serve a simple cup of tea why should I keep you around at all?” Able to pull himself back together Ciel matched the teasing tone with a snarky one of his own. Putting down his teacup and saucer he ignored the throaty chuckle that came from his left. Reaching out for one of the scones he was interrupted by Sebastian snatching it up before he could.</p>
<p>“Allow me to make it up to you, milord.” Pulling a knife from one of his pockets to cut the scone in half and scooping up a fair amount of cream to spread a thick layer on both halves — spooning a dollop of preserves he topped the cream with the sickly sweet, sticky, red substance. Gritting his teeth Ciel watched him do it all with reluctant rapt attention, he hated how the demon knew exactly how to push his buttons. Following the scone halves as they were placed back down on the plate in front of him he reached out for one, keeping an eye on Sebastian lest he snatched it out from under him again. Taking a bite of the prepared baked good, breaking through the crispy exterior and through the soft insides, the mild sweetness enhanced by the cream and preserves. Yet another perfect execution. Humming in reserved enjoyment he took another bite, feeling cream and jam get caught on the side of his mouth, small pink tongue peeking out to lick it away before taking yet another bite. </p>
<p>Washing it all down with a few sips of tea Ciel let out a satisfied sigh that was cut off as Sebastian tutted softly, “What is it now?” He questioned indignantly, setting the teacup down with a barely audible sound. His brows furrowed in confusion as Sebastian took a few steps closer before holding his chin between his gloved thumb and index finger — sucking in a breath at the sudden grip his mouth opened to tell the butler to let him go before another gloved finger rubbed at his cheek. To his chagrin, Ciel was unable to stop himself from blushing as cream and jam he hadn’t noticed on his cheek was wiped up with a soft touch, the silky material of Sebastian’s glove sending a tingly feeling all the way down to his toes and made them curl inside his shoes. </p>
<p>“You’re quite the messy eater, young master.” Lightly chiding the teen Sebastian brought the now sticky finger to his mouth, curling his tongue around the white material that covered it and closing his lips around it to suck the sweet mixture off before pulling it out with a wet pop. </p>
<p>The lewd show had Ciel’s mouth falling open in awe, eyes intently focused as Sebastian sucked his finger clean, his breaths became a bit shallow as he was overwhelmed with feelings — particularly by the ones that left his prick twitching inside his shorts. Swallowing thickly Ciel had to give his suddenly dry lips a lick, unable to form any words his lips opened and shut repeatedly until he decided to just stay silent, staring up at Sebastian much like he had when the demon saved him from those cultists. Before the teen could truly comprehend it all the grip on his chin disappeared and with a quick few steps, the demon butler had returned to his previous spot and was tugging on his gloves just to tease Ciel a bit more. The flush on his cheeks transformed into an angry one as Ciel huffed out an irritated breath, turning away from Sebastian to continue with his afternoon tea. </p>
<p>Suddenly he was struck with an idea, deliberating on it for a few moments Ciel decided it would be worth it. Swallowing his most recent mouthful of tea he grabbed the second half of the scone, this time as he ate he was purposefully messy, staring up at Sebastian as if to challenge him. Fingers covered in cream and jam Ciel was about to copy the butler’s show from just moments ago but then there was a steel grip around his wrist, which was already more than enough for him, just feeling the heat of the hand wrapped around his wrist, the contrast between the soft gloves and the tight grip — then Sebastian started to lean down. With bated breath, Ciel watched the man’s mouth draw closer and closer until his fingers were enveloped in the wet heat. Shuddering at the feeling of a slippery tongue sliding between his fingers, making sure to get into every single crevice to leave his fingers clean from any trace of mess. Instinctively Ciel’s grip went to the one on his wrist, swallowing thickly as Sebastian met his eyes smugly, mouth still closed around his fingers as he needlessly kept licking them. Oh, how he hated that smug look in his eyes. Feeling vindictive, Ciel pressed his fingers down hard on Sebastian’s tongue, pinning it to the soft floor of his mouth without mercy as retribution.</p>
<p>“You really are like a dog, willing to lick up any mess from my fingers.” Though he tried to be stern it was ruined by the flush on his face — he knew this because all that Sebastian did in response was hum around the fingers, simply taking the lashing out for what it was. Embarrassment. </p>
<p>Tightening his grip around the skinny wrist Sebastian pulled the fingers out of his mouth, dragging them over his teeth, bluntly scraping against the sensitive skin before speaking. “There’s no need to be cruel, milord. I am simply just making sure you are presentable, seeing as you have seemed to forget your manners.” His tone was light as he pulled out a handkerchief to dry off the slick fingers. Ciel could pick up the teasing behind the demon’s words which made him scowl (though the image of anger was reduced by the still strong flush on his cheeks) in response as he felt Sebastian rub at the sensitive skin between his fingers with the utmost care. Humming in faux concern Sebastian stood up, cupping underneath Ciel’s chin once he was at full height. Biting one of the fingers of his glove he tugged the fabric off his hand, exposing the slender appendage and placing it on the teen’s forehead. </p>
<p>“You look a bit feverish, are you feeling alright?” The question was obviously a fake one, simply teasing Ciel for how much he was blushing. Smacking the hand away Ciel yanked his head out of Sebastian’s grasp and turned back towards his tea. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” The curt two-word answer was his best attempt at keeping even a sliver of pride. Picking up a gingersnap he dipped it in his tea for a few seconds before taking a bite. Alternating between dipping and biting he eventually finished up his cup of tea and the biscuits. Not wanting to give Sebastian the satisfaction of teasing him even more he decided against having a second cup of tea, instead, he pushed the saucer aside and picked up his papers — wordlessly dismissing the butler next to him. </p>
<p>Humming in amusement Sebastian collected the dishes and placed them back on the cart, “I’ll be back in a few hours time for supper.” Giving a quick bow he made his way out of the room, and against his will, Ciel’s eyes followed him the entire way though he pulled his gaze back just in time to act as if he had been engrossed in his work. </p>
<p>Hearing the door click shut Ciel gave himself a few seconds before placing the papers down to bury his face in his hands in shame. He could still feel the phantom heat of Sebastian’s mouth around his fingers and let out a groan as he remembered the grip around his wrist. Why of all things to be drawn to it was Sebastian’s hands, it would be impossible for him to hide how they caught his attention just by doing everyday things, let alone when the demon found it in him to tease, which came just as easy as breathing did much to Ciel’s annoyance. There was no other choice but to endure it for now, at the very least he could work on acting as if it had no effect on him. The only thing worse than the effect was Sebastian knowing it had an effect, Ciel would deprive him of that the best he could from here on out. If not there’d be no living with it, Sebastian would tease him day in and day out and that was the absolute last thing he wanted. Or was it exactly what he wanted. </p>
<p>Letting out a sigh he shook his head and tried to get back to work, there was no time to waste fantasizing and yet time and time again his mind wandered, thinking about all the things Sebastian did with his hands and all the things he wanted him to do with them instead. Bolstered by how the grip around his wrist felt Ciel imagined that very same grip on other parts of his body, around a calf, gripping his throat, pinning him down by the shoulders — cutting himself off Ciel sat up straight, shaking his head hard to knock the images away. In between his legs, his prick pressed against his shorts, squeezing his legs together as he squirmed a small gasp tore out of his chest as the pressure only made him feel good instead of lessening the erection. Hesitantly Ciel reached down and palmed the bulge between his legs, as he rubbed at it his breathing became heavier and he bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a moan. Shakily unbuttoning the piece of clothing he shimmied the fabric down around his thighs if anything this was Sebastian’s fault for riling him up like this. Nodding to himself Ciel wrapped his fingers around himself, it was nothing like how Sebastian would do it but it was better than nothing. As he stroked he kept an ear out for any footsteps, the last thing he wanted was to have the demon himself walk in and see him like this. Rather than his own hand on his prick, Ciel imagined it was Sebastian’s, he tried to imitate how he thought the demon would do it — slow strokes up and down, twisting his hand every so often. Covering his mouth with his hand the teen’s eyes slid shut as he pictured white glove covered hands on him, breathing heavily into his palm he wondered what Sebastian would say if he were here right now. </p>
<p>“You seem a little worked up, milord.” An azure eye flew open at the unexpected voice, shooting towards the direction it came from he saw Sebastian standing there looking like the cat that caught the canary. For some ungodly reason, Ciel felt his dick twitch at the realization that Sebastian had been watching him. “Go on, there’s no reason to stop what you were doing.” the butler’s voice was deep as he urged the young earl to continue. </p>
<p>Mouth suddenly dry Ciel struggled to swallow for a few seconds, he debated just stopping everything and retreating to his room but seeing the way Sebastian’s eyes darkened with lust his stomach gave a flip and he found himself listening to the demon. Taking a steadying breath he slowly started up again, it felt entirely different now that there was an audience, each stroke nearly left him breathless as he could see that Sebastian’s eyes were affixed on his moving hand. Pressing his chin against his chest Ciel huffed out a breath as his shirt got in the way, grabbing the excess fabric he pulled it up to expose himself to the appreciative gaze and to prevent himself from getting caught up in it. Closing his eyes again he imagined that instead of watching, Sebastian was touching, perhaps he’d stick a finger or two in his mouth to keep him quiet as he wanked him or even press a gloved finger inside of him to press and prod that place that always made him see stars. Whining at the imagery inside his head Ciel felt as if his own touch was insufficient, having become used to Sebastian’s expert touch that made him fall apart within moments. </p>
<p>Forcing his eyes open Ciel looked to Sebastian, the one visible eye shiny with need as he panted for air, “Please..help me, Sebastian.” Ciel couldn’t help but plead, deciding to toss the last sliver of pride he had right out the window. The demon only smirked in response.</p>
<p>“What is it you need my assistance with young master?” Playing the fool as if Ciel wasn’t right in front of him stroking at his little prick the best he could.  </p>
<p>Ciel’s brows knitted together as he let out another whine, “Please, I can’t do it by myself I need you-” Release felt so far away no matter how hard he stroked, the knots in his stomach barely forming. </p>
<p>Stepping closer Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head up with a single finger, “You’ll have to use your words I cannot follow a command that is not spoken.” Leaning in close the butler was nose to nose with the breathy teen. </p>
<p>“Hnmgh- Please just,” A small hand came up to grip at Sebastian’s wrist. “Touch me, I don’t care where just touch me!” Nearly yelling the last part the laugh it elicited from Sebastian would fill him with shame if he wasn’t so desperate for his touch. </p>
<p>Tilting his head with a smug smile Sebastian took his finger away from Ciel’s chin, “As you command, my lord.” </p>
<p>Reaching down he replaced Ciel’s hand with his own, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s prick and stroking it steadily. The silky feeling of the glove as it moved over his skin was enough to make Ciel’s back arch, thrusting his hips up into Sebastian’s touch as his mouth fell open to let out a quiet moan. It was as if the butler had read his mind when as soon as the first sound left his lips three fingers were inserted into his mouth. Pink tongue pressing against the white material that covered the digits it was different compared to the times Ciel had Sebastian’s bare fingers in his mouth. Instead of slipping against the flesh, the slick muscle dragged, catching on the texture of the fabric until enough spit had collected that it coated the fabric — the waterproof lining preventing it from soaking all the way through. Ciel couldn’t choose between closing his eyes and keeping eye contact with Sebastian as he was wanked and his mouth fucked by the very fingers that he was so enamoured by. Mouth spread wide around the digits he felt spit collect in the corners, running slowly down his chin and neck while he let out muffled moan after muffled moan.</p>
<p>Within moments Ciel could feel his release on the horizon, Sebastian’s expert touch bringing him to completion way faster than he could ever bring himself with his own touch. Desperately bucking his hips up into the demon’s grip he felt the knot in his stomach snap and froze, toes curling in his shoes, and his balls twitching as he came all over Sebastian’s hand with a long drawn out cry. </p>
<p>Slumping down in his seat Ciel’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, “pfhank ‘oo, pfhank ‘oo, pfhank ‘oo” Despite his mouth being stuffed full he thanked Sebastian over and over for the release. The fingers were soon removed from his mouth and Ciel was so pliant that the butler was able to just pick him up with one hand, placing him on the hardwood of the desk on his front before pulling his shorts rest of the way down and exposing the pale curve of his behind. Spreading the plush cheeks Ciel shivered when a wet finger was dragged down the crease until it reached his hole. The pink ring of muscle twitched as the gloved digit pressed against it, the firm pressure making it open up and accept the intrusion. It was a new feeling and it made his toes curl once more, Sebastian had never kept his gloves on before when spreading him open and it was everything he wanted without realizing it. Clenching down around the finger Ciel’s hands gripped at the desk, blunt nails scratching at the glossy wood — despite already cumming once his prick readily became hard again, practically trained to do so at the sensation of being stretched open. Slowly but surely Sebastian finger fucked him open and when the muscles relaxed enough a second finger was added making Ciel cry out only to get shushed by the demon.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t want someone to hear you now would you?” Sebastian teased, knowing that would only make it harder for Ciel to hold back his cries, the little earl could act as proper as he liked but when it came down to it he loved the feeling of being filled and fucked with the risk of being caught. </p>
<p>Clamping his hand down over his mouth Ciel looked over his shoulder at the butler, glaring with his uncovered eye. Despite the disgruntled look, his thin hips were moving in tandem with the thrusts of Sebastian’s fingers and it was wiped away entirely when the third finger was added, choking back a yell as slender fingers pressed down on his prostate without mercy much like he had pressed Sebastian’s tongue down earlier. Trying to squirm away from the intense pleasure Ciel bit down so hard on his lip that it bled when Sebastian gripped his hip in an iron grip to keep him in place, his legs going wild as he tried his hardest to move only to be unsuccessful. Twisting his fingers cruelly Sebastian chuckled darkly, the more Ciel tried to escape the pressure on his prostate the firmer he pressed down. </p>
<p>Eventually, after seconds that felt like minutes of unyielding pressure, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and watched as the pink hole gaped and clenched around nothing. Ciel turned to look at the butler teary-eyed having been more than overwhelmed by the full-body pleasure, his mouth still covered by a shaking pale hand. Watching as Sebastian gathered spit in his mouth before letting it drip down to hit his hole Ciel waited impatiently for the man to fill him up already, hips shifting back and forth tantalizingly and smearing precum on the dark wood of his desk as his weeping prick shifted as well. Giving a pale buttock a quick smack Sebastian tutted his tongue down at Ciel as he opened his mouth to demand the demon get on with it. Letting go of bony hips momentarily to pull his cock out of his pants along with a vial of oil Sebastian went through the familiar motions of slicking himself up, Ciel’s eyes drawn to the way the demon’s hands stroked up and down spreading oil with each pass until fully covered and shiny. Taking the chance Ciel brought his knees up under him, lifting his hips to give Sebastian a better angle to slip inside. Giving a short chuckle Sebastian held one of his hips again, the other hand lining the tip of his cock up with the twitching hole, confident that he was perfectly set up Sebastian’s other hand moved to grip Ciel by both hips. Rolling his hips forward Sebastian filled him up inch by inch and Ciel let his mouth fall open the hand covering it falling away to paw at the desk. <br/>The bruising grip on his hips made him whine, pressing a flushed cheek against his desk. Soon Sebastian was fully sheathed inside of him, taking far too long if you had to ask him but any gripes he had were erased as the demon’s hips pulled back an inch and thrust back in, starting a quick rhythm that left his head spinning. Ciel brought one of his arms closer to his face, biting down on it to prevent himself from yelling out Sebastian’s name while he hammered against his prostate. </p>
<p>“Look at you, falling apart all because of a little fascination with my hands.” Came the taunting remark from the butler and of course, he knew exactly what Ciel had tried to hard to hide from him. Whimpering in response he nodded his head frantically, there was no way for Ciel to lie about it, it was true — he had been absolutely wrapped up in fantasizing about the very hands gripping him so tightly. Sebastian practically chortled as he sped up his thrusts, lifting one of Ciel’s legs and turning him onto his side to slip in even deeper. The change in angle was sudden and Ciel’s back arched in response unable to hold back the high keening sound that came from his throat like a wounded animal only to be cut off as Sebastian shoved his fingers into his mouth again. Ash-blue lashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly Ciel closed his lips around the digits, suckling on them and tried his best to not gag as they brushed the back of his throat. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open he met Sebastian’s eyes, moaning around the fingers whorishly, absolutely euphoric as his desires were fulfilled. </p>
<p>Hooking his fingers Sebastian pulled Ciel’s mouth open and the boy gurgled wetly, small hand coming up to grip at the demon’s wrist just to hold onto something. Smirking cockily Sebastian unhooked his fingers, instead choosing to fuck Ciel’s mouth in time with his cock thrusting in and out of his stretched hole. Ciel wished he could say he hated how it felt but he didn’t he loved how his head spun as he gagged on the fingers paired with the punishing thrusts against his prostate — his hand gravitated down to his prick, stroking at it.</p>
<p>“That’s right, wank yourself like a wanton slut, you just love to cum around my cock don’t you?” Ciel’s leg shook when Sebastian growled down at him, jerking his head in a nod as he was unable to speak with his mouth full.  “I’m going to fill you up, is that what you want, to be filled to the brim with my cum?” The demon’s voice rumbled, and Ciel knew he was close to cumming, stroking his prick even faster in hopes of reaching his release at the same time.  </p>
<p>“Let’s see who cum’s first you or me.” That was the only warning Ciel got before Sebastian sped up, harnessing supernatural speed to thrust in and out of teen at a rate he would never experience from anyone else. Ciel wasn’t even able to moan his mouth fell open wordlessly, the only sound coming from the orifice was the wet thrusts of Sebastian’s fingers in and out of his throat. Before Ciel knew it he was cumming again, sucking in a breath through his nose as he spilled all over his hand, clenching down hard on Sebastian’s cock. The demon followed him only moments later, slamming in once, twice, and then a third time shooting his load deep inside on the third thrust and pulling his fingers out of Ciel’s mouth. Missing the fingers as soon as they were gone Ciel coughed weakly as he swallowed the copious amount of saliva that had pooled, screwing his face up as Sebastian wiped his hand off on his face, spreading the spit around. </p>
<p>“That’s disgusting-” The teen was cut off as Sebastian then removed his cock, the spunk that was unloaded deep inside of Ciel immediately starting to ooze out and pool atop the desk. Shuddering at the empty feeling he fell silent, pouting at Sebastian as the butler tucked himself back into his pants. </p>
<p>“Now, would you like a bath before or after supper?” Nearly grabbing a paperweight and throwing it at Sebastian’s head at the stupid question Ciel huffed out a breath, returning to the image of a put-together lord despite the fact that he was leaking cum from one hole and covered in his own spit.</p>
<p>“Before supper of course, don’t be disgusting.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>